mécanique magique
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets Paninya x Winry :: 9ème vignette : des cheveux dans la baignoire. 10e: course poursuite ! 11e: en plein soleil. MàJ, 12e: 'je pense à toi'. 13e: joie de vivre. 14e: faire corps. 15e: des pourquoi. 16e: pour combien de temmps.
1. la clé du coeur

**Titre :** mécanique magique  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

Production pour la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (mai 2007)  
**Prompt :** "clé"  
150 mots

oOo

Pour Paninya, Winry est un génie, une fée qui débloque tout ce qui ne va pas. En deux tours de clé magique, elle règle tous les problèmes. Une articulation coincée ? elle répare ça en un rien de temps, en mécanicienne émérite. Une montre scellée par alchimie ? rien ne résiste à sa curiosité. Et le petit cœur de Paninya ? elle est certaine d'avoir entendu un déclic quand elle l'a rencontrée.

Mais bizarrement, il a l'air de marcher moins bien, depuis. Il va à toute vitesse et elle en perçoit chaque battement dès que Winry l'approche, comme si avant ça il était endormi et qu'elle l'avait remis en marche. Quand elle s'éloigne, elle a l'impression qu'il a des ratés. C'est pas bon.  
Il faudrait arranger ça, lui demander de le réparer... ce qui impliquera de déposer sa clé à molette deux minutes.


	2. l'éclat du métal

**Titre :** l'éclat du métal  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** "métal" pour 31 jours  
**Notes :** peut éventuellement se considérer une sequel à un autre drabble publié au quatrième volet de mon recueil sur la famille Elric ("contes d'une famille brisée"/"cadeau")  
200 mots.

oOo

Les éclats de métal qui parent le visage de Winry : c'est quelque chose qui étonne toujours Paninya. Pourquoi une fille déjà jolie, au corps intègre, éprouve-t-elle le besoin de le percer pour y poser des bijoux qui blessent sa chair pour pouvoir l'orner ? Le résultat est agréable à regarder, c'est sûr, avec la lumière qui s'y reflète autant que dans ses yeux bleus brillants, mais quand même…  
Winry explique que non, ça n'est pas de la mutilation, et que toutes ces boucles d'oreille sont des cadeaux auxquels elle tient et qu'elle veut pouvoir les garder toujours sur elle.

Là-dessus, Paninya se prend à se demander quel effet ferait sur Winry un bijou qui se contenterait d'entourer son corps, qui reposerait contre sa peau au lieu de la traverser. Elle repense à la montre d'argent subtilisée à Ed, avec ses motifs compliqués et sa surface soigneusement polie. Un petit pendentif à garder caché sous son bleu de travail, ou bien à exhiber pour mettre en valeur ses jolis seins ou attirer le regard vers son grand cœur. Ça lui irait bien. Reste à trouver le modèle idéal… pas_forcément_ une clé Allen.


	3. vision

J'attaque une série de ficlets sur le thème des cinq sens, avec comme ligne directrice : aborder les "sens" de manière "physique". Si tout va bien ça va commencer doucement d'abord puis le rating va grimper au fur et à mesure.

**Titre : **jolie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Disclaimer : **ces deux charmantes jeunes filles sont la création d'Arakawa Hiromu ; un peu de leur propriété va à Square Enix et au studio Bones, mais pas à moi. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec ce couple, c'est qu'il peut exister et dans le manga et dans l'anime, yeah ! la seule différence, c'est un bras en plus ou en moins. Même si dans ce cas, je préfère me baser plutôt sur le manga.  
**Rating : **G / K

**Thème : **"vision"

oOo

Winry est la plus belle personne qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée, estime Paninya.  
Monsieur Dominic qui lui a sauvé la vie en lui donnant des jambes neuves capables de la faire tenir à nouveau debout et de lui rendre son sourire possède un charisme qui le rend attirant malgré son air bourru, mais bon, qu'elle décide de le trouver beau ou non, ça ne change rien : elle le voit comme un père.  
Son fils Lear passe pour joli garçon auprès des filles du village, mais elle le trouve un peu plat, niveau charme.  
Satella est une jolie femme, et depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine de son bébé, elle resplendit d'autant plus, mais parallèlement, les transformations de son corps laissent Paninya d'abord perplexe, ensuite indifférente.  
Voilà pour son entourage. Ensuite, dans la population autochtone de Rush Valley, elle ne connaît personne de réellement intéressant. Et parmi les gens de passage, aucun n'aurait envie de s'y fixer. Et surtout, aucun ne la regarde jamais, elle.

Ça, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Winry. Winry a de longs cheveux blonds qui brillent sous le soleil de Rush Valley, une peau de pêche qui brûlerait peut-être si elle restait trop longtemps dehors –mais Winry passe le plus clair de ses journées enfermée dans un atelier loin du soleil et loin des regards donc ça va- un joli visage et un corps gracieux tout de chair, sans cicatrice ni prothèse. C'est une merveille et une torture à la fois à regarder. Elle est tellement jolie qu'il est difficile de ne pas être envieuse de sa beauté.

À côté d'elle, Paninya ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa propre apparence et se trouver sans intérêt. Elle n'a jamais fait attention à son visage, porte les cheveux juste assez longs pour les tirer en une courte queue-de-cheval –plus courts, ils voleraient autour de son visage, plus longs, ils finiraient par la gêner- sans chercher à les mettre en valeur. De toute façon, elle est sûre qu'ils refuseraient d'être jolis comme il faut si elle essayait de les laisser pousser. Elle pourrait être juste jalouse et en vouloir à Winry de la fortune qui les a faites ainsi, l'une jolie l'autre pas –pense-t-elle.

Mais non : aux yeux de Winry, Paninya aussi est belle. La jeune mécanicienne ne se lasse pas d'observer sa nouvelle amie sous toutes les coutures, tant ses jambes artificielles que le reste de son corps, s'extasiant sur les mécanismes de l'automail et la musculature de la jeune fille. Pour elle, Paninya exhibe de bon gré la mécanique de Monsieur Dominic et son agilité. Auprès d'elle, finalement, elle se sent presque jolie, quand les yeux de Winry étincèlent en se posant sur elle.


	4. odeur

**Titre :** chaleur  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple :** Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu

**Thèmes :** "réalité" et "parfum" pour 31 jours, "odeur" pour 5 sens  
**Avertissement : **mention de sexe, possiblement légèrement _squick_ante. Mais 'faudra attendre encore un peu pour quelque chose de plus concret.

oOo

Sa journée de travail sur les toits finie, Paninya dépose sa boîte à outils dans un coin de l'atelier attribué à Winry. La jeune mécanicienne, concentrée sur une pièce d'automail, lui adresse un signe de tête mais ne peut se détourner de la soudure en cours. Pour l'instant.  
En attendant que son amie ait finit d'usiner sa pièce et puisse lui accorder un peu d'attention, la brunette met ses propres automails au repos, à défaut d'avoir des membres fatigués à dégourdir. Les muscles de ses cuisses et de son dos protestent un peu d'avoir supporté le poids de la mécanique toute la journée, mais elle s'en accommode.

Dans l'atelier, il fait chaud. Ça sent le feu de la forge, la friture du fer à souder sur les câbles, quelque chose de chimique qu'elle n'arrive pas à identifier formellement, et la peau de Winry qui cuit doucement à l'étouffée dans sa combinaison. Paninya a passé des heures à respirer le vent en plein soleil, mais aussi la poussière de cette région si sèche, si rarement lavée par la pluie (quand il pleut, c'est tout d'un coup, et la plupart du temps, rien pendant des éternités), et tout ce qui s'élève de la ville et stagne entre les collines environnantes.  
Ça n'est pas un peu de sueur qui les tiendra éloignées l'une de l'autre.

Mais tant que Winry n'a pas fini, Paninya se contente de l'observer à distance. Venir la coller de près alors qu'elle a besoin de toute sa concentration sur son ouvrage de précision serait une bien mauvaise idée. Voire, ça pourrait carrément être dangereux. Elle peut toujours se préparer un rafraîchissement pour toutes les deux, en attendant.  
Quand elle peut enfin la serrer dans ses bras et fourrer son nez au creux de son épaule, Winry rit et tente de la repousser.  
« Quoi, ça te tient trop chaud ?  
-C'est pas ça ! Je dois sentir la sueur !! »

Paninya renifle, penchée sur Winry, et acquiesce : « La sueur, et l'huile de moteur. »  
Mais elle ne se contente pas d'énoncer crûment la réalité, elle brode encore dessus : « Un parfum de sueur, délicatement piquant, et l'odeur lourde de l'huile, dont on sent le toucher gras qui te colle aux doigts à plein nez. »  
Il y a un abîme de pudeur entre être consciente de son propre corps, et en entendre parler par quelqu'un d'autre et Winry se récrie :  
« Heeeeh, attention à ce que tu dis, je pourrais en dire autant de toi ! »  
Paninya rit :  
« Je sais, je sais. Quand on travaille avec des machines… mais, je n'ai pas dit que ça me déplaisait, hein. »  
Elle respire à fond et poursuit :  
« C'est l'odeur de quelqu'un qui transpire parce qu'elle travaille dur. Rien à voir avec, _say_, un gros lard qui fermente toute la journée et s'en fiche. Je t'assure. C'est vrai, et c'est tout. C'est bien comme ça, même. »

Winry finit par se ranger à son avis : elle assume très bien les conséquences de son travail devant le reste du monde, avec tous ses détails peu glorieux, elle n'a pas à faire la coquette devant Paninya…  
« D'ailleurs, enchaîne celle-ci, quand tu auras les mains libres, tu pourras vérifier mes jambes ? Je crois que j'ai comme une fuite en haut de la cuisse. »

Cette vérification impose d'ôter ses vêtements. Winry sait bien ce que ça implique. Et puisqu'elles sont entre elles, que plus personne ne risque de faire irruption dans l'atelier et de les surprendre court-vêtues, elle en profite pour se mettre elle aussi à l'aise.  
Ça sent la peau de jeune fille, un soupçon de savon parfumé, le piquant de la sueur dans les coins qui ont trop chaud. Et quand les derniers remparts tombent, quelque chose de musqué, d'un peu âcre, d'habitude bien caché. Un écho animal. Une odeur ni plaisante ni désagréable en soi, mais qui trahit l'excitation pour qui la connaît déjà.


	5. toucher

**Titre :**_ poking & proding _  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Pairing : **Winry Rockbell x Paninya  
**Rating : **PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Thème :** "toucher"  
**Avertissements : **ça commence à _sex_er ! avec deux ou trois automails dans le lot, selon la version considérée.

oOo

Tout est affaire de contraste entre elles, Winry rose et blonde, Paninya brune.  
Toutes deux ont les mains calleuses et presque rêches du travail physique, mais le reste de leur peau est douce, bien cachée sous les vêtements solides qu'elles doivent porter, à l'atelier ou sur les toits. Pour chacune, un grain et une couleur de peau à elle. Ça se révèle d'autant quand elles sont seules, rien que toutes les deux, et peuvent se mettre à nu.

Avec les secrets de leurs peaux, se réveillent aussi ceux de leurs chevelures. Les cheveux de Paninya, si sombres, si épais, juste assez longs pour couvrir ses épaules quand Winry les libère de leur queue-de-cheval, volent. Ceux de Winry, d'un doré intense, longs et fins, qui auréolent son visage et viennent cacher sa poitrine quand elle se penche, s'emmêlent quand elles font l'amour.

Les mains de Winry sur le corps de Paninya, quand elle s'occupe de sa maintenance, assistées de ses instruments, touchent et explorent, sont efficaces, le plus rapides possible, cherchant à surtout ne pas faire mal quand elle travaille sur le raccord des nerfs. Mais quand elles s'égarent ailleurs, dépassant le cadre normal des examens elles s'attardent alors autant qu'elles peuvent, nues et caressantes.

Il y a le corps de Paninya sous les mains de Winry, tout en muscles nerveux et peau respirant la santé, malgré les marques des cicatrices et des raccords là où la chair blessée disparaît dans les ports métalliques ; le métal solide, la technicité des articulations en fait partie aussi.

Il y a le corps de Winry contre celui de Paninya ; Winry n'a pas peur de sentir tout contre sa peau lisse des membres artificiels manquant de douceur et de chaleur ; Winry admire autant la peau dorée par le soleil que le métal brillant.

Il y a les mains de Winry dans celles de Paninya, leurs couleurs s'entrelaçant : c'est ainsi qu'elles sont au plus proche du mélange qu'elles ne pourront jamais réaliser parfaitement. C'est mieux ainsi d'ailleurs ; leurs différences se complémentent, harmonieuses ensemble. Deux couleurs belles côte à côte, qui pourrait dire à quoi elles ressembleraient si on venait à les mêler trop étroitement ? ça donne souvent une vilaine teinte perdant tout intérêt.

Leurs corps se touchent, leurs doigts s'entremêlent et tissent la rencontre de leurs esprits, ajoutant et superposant aux caresses délicates mots d'amour et tendres promesses.


	6. goût

**Titre : **le goût d'un baiser  
**Auteur : ** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Pairing : **Winry Rockbell x Paninya  
**Rating : **R / M**  
Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Thème :**"goût"

**Notes : **si c'est pour la série animée, c'est après l'épisode 51 (et avant le film, sauf si on décide que le film n'existe pas), pour le manga papier j'ai bien peur que ça fasse un peu du TWT… pendant que Winry est chez Garfiel à Rush Valley mais sans souci de réalité chronologique.  
**Avertissements : **yuri pleins pots ! wouhou ! et possible _squick_, âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

oOo

Ça fait quoi, un baiser ? ça a quel goût ? en quoi c'est si agréable ? lui a demandé Alphonse, une fois.  
Winry est bien embêtée, pour répondre. Un baiser, c'est un processus physique simple, elle devrait pouvoir lui expliquer… et pourtant non, elle ne trouve pas les mots, et s'aperçoit que ça l'embarrasse terriblement, d'en parler.

Embrasser Paninya ? ça n'a pas de goût en soi, non. Pas qu'elle s'en rappelle là maintenant tout de suite et non, pas question d'aller l'embrasser juste pour satisfaire la curiosité d'Alphonse. C'est pour se faire plaisir à elles deux qu'elles s'embrassent, et c'est tout.

Le baiser a peut-être bien un goût, plutôt en fait un qu'elle imagine, le goût de l'amour, et du désir aussi. Mais ses lèvres, sa langue eux-mêmes ? Non, elle ne leur reconnaît pas de saveur propre, et elle se dit que c'est peut-être tant mieux. Ça voudrait dire qu'il y aurait quelque chose d'étranger dans sa cavité buccale et… non, mauvais train de pensée. Quand elle y pense, c'est surtout une sensation de fraîcheur sur ses lèvres, et puis ensuite de chaleur partout ailleurs, et le vide dans sa tête, et au fond de son ventre.

Mais ça, elle ne peut pas le dire à Alphonse. Une réponse évasive du style « c'est un moment magique », elle en a honte, mais elle aurait encore plus honte de lui exposer les détails de son désir. Expliquer des phénomènes médicaux, même liés à la sexualité, elle peut ; livrer des sentiments si personnels à une tierce personne, non !

Car après les baisers, elle connaît d'autres choses qui, elles, ont du goût, ça oui. Mais qu'elle ne sent pas non plus de lui décrire.

La saveur délicate de la peau de Paninya, douce et épicée à la fois, quand elle l'embrasse dans le cou, au creux de l'épaule ou de la hanche, à la pointe des seins, ça non, elle ne peut pas lui dire.  
Le sel qui la parfume quand la tension monte, le léger piquant que prend sa chair sous ses caresses, la sueur de l'excitation et de l'amour, différente encore de celle du travail physique, c'est un secret jalousement gardé.  
Et le goût salé, un peu amer, parfois teinté d'une discrète touche métallique, auquel personne d'autre qu'elle ne touche, la sève de sa fleur, comme disent les poètes pas scientifiques, qu'elle est la seule à embrasser, elle n'en parlera pas à un petit garçon innocent.

Ce genre de détails savoureux, ça n'est pas à elle de les raconter à Alphonse ; pour ce qui est de son éducation, elle préfère qu'il demande à quelqu'un d'autre, vraiment. Elle n'aura pas le mauvaise goût d'offrir Paninya à la curiosité de celui qu'elle considère comme son petit frère, de disséquer leurs secrets tendres sous couleur de lui raconter ce qu'il a à savoir sur les choses de la vie.  
La science et la pédagogie s'arrêteront où commence sa pudeur.


	7. son

**Titre **: ange mécanique  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom **: FullMetal Alchemist  
**Pairing **: Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Disclaimer **: Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones  
**Rating **: PG –13 à R / M

**Thèmes **: "son" pour 5 sens et "grincement" pour 31 jours (11 septembre 2007. Arf, j'ai complètement oublié que je devais la reposter plus tôt...)  
Bon, ben, au moins j'en ai fini avec mon défi des cinq sens cette fois !

oOo

En général, elles font l'amour par terre. Sur le lit, les grincements des ressorts les trahiraient, et elles n'ont pas envie d'étaler leurs ébats devant des oreilles indiscrètes. Les soupirs des anges sont déjà bien assez à étouffer !

Mais malgré cette précaution, il y a, toujours, des grincements. Pour Winry, pas d'amour sans couinements métalliques.

Il y a les souffles précipités, les respirations étranglées quand les choses se réchauffent, les soupirs sous les caresses, les gémissements, les bruits de gorge, les râles et les cris, même, quand le plaisir monte et les surprend.

Et, en plus, pour ponctuer cela, des grincements de ressorts. Pas ceux du matelas, donc, non : ceux des automails.

Les jambes de Paninya tremblent, tressautent quand les caresses de Winry l'amènent au bord de l'extase, Winry dont l'oreille exercée sait repérer ces sons, mêmes les plus ténus. les mécanismes des automails n'ont aucun secret pour elle, ni ceux qu'elles a construits elle-même, ni ceux de sa compagne qu'elle a si soigneusement explorés, ni même ceux qui sortent d'autres mains que les siennes. Elle pourrait en détailler la structure juste à écouter ses articulations jouer.

Ça serait un bonheur de l'écouter marcher devant elle, analyser chacun de ses mouvements. Mais là ? elle ne peut s'empêcher de les entendre. ça pourrait juste pimenter leurs ébats, mais son obsession de la mécanique menace de parasiter son attention. Seule solution : s'emplir les oreilles de la voix de Paninya, et de la sienne aussi, qui résonne dans sa tête. Ce à quoi elles s'appliquent avec passion.


	8. une fuite d'huile

**Titre :** une fuite d'huile  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T  
**isclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones

**Thèmes :** "quelle poisse !" et "yuri" pour 31 jours (20 mars 09)  
**Warnings éventuels :** mention de sexe

600 mots et des brouettes

oOo

Paninya a joué les singes sur un toit une fois de trop et tenté un saut trop dangereux pour en redescendre ; elle a dépassé ses limites et à l'atterrissage la belle paire d'automail construite par M. Dominic lui a failli.

Boitant et traînant sa jambe abîmée jusque chez Garfiel, elle appelle Winry au secours.

Laquelle, constatant le désastre, s'énerve et ne se retient qu'à grand' peine de lui appliquer un coup de clé à molette bien senti – c'est un traitement qu'elle réserve à Ed, d'habitude... mais les circonstances se ressemblant, elle a été vraiment tentée. Mais devant ses autres clients, ça aurait fait bien mauvais genre !  
À propos de clients, n'est-elle pas censée les traiter tous de la même façon, sans favoritisme ? Elle étudiera cette question une autre fois, en privé.

D'ici là, Paninya attend patiemment, comme les autres, et quand son tour vient, même si ses manières sont plus familières avec elle, Winry l'examine avec la même attention qu'elle a pour tous.

Elle évalue l'étendue des dégâts : un circuit hydraulique a pété en haut de la cuisse et l'huile se répand partout.

« Ah, quelle poisse ! »  
Dans tous les sens du terme ; ça va être difficile à réparer, et ça colle aux mains. Enfin, d'abord ça glisse, mais à mesure que ça sèche à l'air, sans compter la poussière ambiante qui s'y mélange, la consistance de l'huile change et poisse.

« Hyper-sex, » soupire Paninya en aidant Winry à essuyer la graisse qui lui coule le long de la jambe.

Au moins, sa jambe entière n'est pas fichue, il n'y aura pas besoin de la démonter entièrement pour la réparer – la déconnexion/reconnexion des nerfs lui sera au moins épargnée, mais il va falloir être patiente, le temps de changer le circuit et de vérifier que tout le reste fonctionne bien une fois qu'il sera remonté.  
Pour de telles manoeuvres sur sa jambe toujours attachée, il ne faut pas avoir peur du contact humain...

Ni Winry ni Paninya n'en n'ont peur justement d'habitude, mais se retrouver dans une positionsi rapprochée pour des raisons purement professionnelles les met un peu mal à l'aise quand même.

Paninya ne se gêne pas pour tenter de désamorcer la situation en transgressant franchement ; elle ne croit pas vraiment que faire du rentre-dedans dans de telles circonstances puisse marcher, mais sait-on jamais : si oui he bien tant mieux, et si ça ne marche effectivement pas elles pourront toujours en plaisanter.

« Quand on est déjà sale comme ça ça donne envie de se « salir » encore plus, non ? »

Comme elle le craignait, avec Winry entièrement concentrée sur son travail, le côté blague tombe à l'eau :

« Huuum, non : ça n'est pas une très bonne idée, là. L'huile de moteur n'est franchement pas indiquée comme lubrifiant sexuel, ça contient trop d'impuretés ; absorbée par les muqueuses elle est très probablement toxique. »

Paninya retient un soupir. Décidément, Winry possède un cerveau à deux compartiments : un « automail » et un « tout le reste ».

Ceci dit, la séparation entre les deux n'est pas totale : c'est juste que Winry est capable de bloquer et de différer tout ce qui pourrait interférer sur le moment avec son travail, mais visiblement elle enregistre quand même ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Les réparations finies, en reserrant le dernier boulon elle lance :

« Voilà ! Maintenant tu es libre d'aller prendre un bon bain pour te débarrasser de la sueur et de la poussière du jour et de ce qui te reste d'huile sur la peau ! »

Puis elle frappe du plat de la main la coque qu'elle vient de remettre en place :

« Et ensuite on sera libre de se resalir si tu veux. »


	9. ménage

**Titre** : une solution un peu tirée par les cheveux  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Winry Rockbell, Paninya  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Square Enix, Bones

**Prompt** : "enlever les cheveux au fond de la douche/baignoire"  
(proposé par Ishime pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets - ici Paninya/Winry)

**Nombre de mots** : 260

oOo

« Y'a des cheveux au fond de la douche, » annonce Winry d'une voix dégoûtée. Paninya hausse un sourcil.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce sont les miens ?  
- Je ne suis pas brune, moi.  
- Ça prouve rien. Il peut très bien y avoir des blonds là-dedans mais quand c'est mélangé ça se voit pas. En plus ils ont l'air vachement longs, bien plus que les miens. »

Mais Winry campe sur ses positions et refuse de ramasser la touffe incriminée qui obstrue la bonde.

« Tu exploites une invalide ! se plaint Paninya.  
- À d'autres. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que ton automail résiste à l'eau et te permet de vivre une vie parfaitement normale, y compris prendre des douches ou des bains interminables au lieu de devoir faire ta toilette à l'éponge, et être tout à fait capable de te baisser pour ramasser les cheveux dans la bonde. Surtout quand on compare à ce que tu fais dans les rues et sur les toits !  
- Ok. Ok. Mais on fait quoi pour ça ?  
- Ça quoi ?  
- _Ça_. Y'a pas *que* du noir, je te dis : si ce n'est pas blond tu appelles ça comment ?  
- ...plutôt argent ? »

Les deux jeunes filles considèrent le problème en silence un long moment. Clairement, aucune des deux ne veut y toucher. Surtout qu'il y a la moindre chance que les cheveux appartiennent à un autre mécanicien que Winry.

Celle-ci finit par rendre les armes et changer d'approche :

« Bon. Ben. On va pas y passer la journée non plus. De la soude caustique et hop ! On n'en parle plus. »

oOo

(Gens qui me lisez, ce que fait Winry avec la soude c'est pas bien ; si dégoûtant que ce soit il vaut mieux retirer les cheveux à la main, utiliser un peu de vinaigre blanc de temps en temps et limiter le plus possible l'usage de la soude caustique et de la Javel... mais dans son monde et à son époque je ne crois pas que notre Winry préférée soit au courant des dernières recommandations écologiques.)


	10. cueillie comme une fleur

**Titre** : aléa de parcours  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples** : Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Paninya  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Une rose, what's else ?" " (sic) d'après Mimi-chan66  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité** : 1er passage à Rush Valley**  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Elle se carapate !  
- Je vois ça !  
- Alors cours-lui après !  
- Je ne fais que ça !  
- Zut, je l'ai perdue de vue.  
- Elle a sauté au coin de ce toit.  
- Où elle est passée ?

Winry regarda les frères disparaître dans une grande agitation. La situation était des plus cocasses : les célèbres Edward et Alphonse Elric, grands Chercheurs en alchimie, incapables de détecter un pickpocket et de retrouver une fuyarde ?

Prudemment, elle fit le tour du pâté de maison. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils la perdent elle, en plus.

Et c'est là que la voleuse lui tomba du ciel dans les bras.


	11. plein soleil

**Titre** : _into the wild_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple** : Paninya x Winry Rockbell  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt**: "Ginger est morte, étendue sur le sol."  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Étendue sur le sol tiède et poussiéreux des montagnes, Paninya sourit aux anges. Ou à un ange en tout cas, un ange aux cheveux blonds tout emmêlés. Le soleil les caresse toutes deux, chauffant doucement la peau nue et rendant brûlant le métal des automails.

Elle-même, ça lui est égal : elle a l'habitude ; sa peau hâlée y résiste bien et ses ports sont prévus pour cet environnement. Ça plaira à Winry de le constater. Mais Winry, justement, sortie de l'abri de son atelier, risque de brûler.

Souriant de plus belle, Paninya roule sur elle pour la protéger de son corps.


	12. dans ses pensées

deuxième série de 5 sens, moins physique cette fois ?**  
**

* * *

**Titre : **Dame de mes pensées  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Paninya & Winry Rockbell, des gens de Rush Valley  
**Genre : **grandes déclarations  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#1 « pensée » pour 5 sens  
**Continuité : **post-série; non spoilant en soi-même  
**Nombre de mots : **600

oOo

Winry est enfin de retour à Rush Valley, où elle a manqué à beaucoup de monde. Maître, collègues, clients, voisins… et Paninya qui se situe un peu à côté de tout ça.  
Les retrouver après une séparation de plusieurs mois lui fait assurément plaisir.

« Tu nous as manqué !  
- Sans ton sourire l'atelier était sinistre.  
- Mon automail marche bien mieux quand c'est toi qui fais la maintenance.  
- Vas-tu rester, cette fois ? »

Elle rit, remercie chacun et chacune de ses gentilles paroles, répond du mieux possible.

Seule Paninya reste silencieuse, un curieux sourire aux lèvres. Quand elles se retrouvent seule à seule un moment, seulement, elle la salue enfin. Et dans d'étranges termes.

« Alors te revoilà…  
- He oui.  
- J'ai du mal à y croire !  
- Et pourquoi non ?  
- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi de toute son absence de me dire : hey, reviens-moi ! Tout le temps… Alors maintenant, j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que tu es vraiment là, en chair et en os.  
- Et en métal de clé à molette !  
- Ouais, et plus juste un rêve. »

De la part d'une jeune fille dont Winry a gardé un souvenir gai, de quelqu'un toujours prêt à prendre la vie comme une plaisanterie, ce sérieux la surprend. Au lieu de réagir trop franchement elle préfère donc sonder le terrain en se réfugiant derrière une vérité plus générale :

« C'est pareil pour moi, confesse-t-elle. Je mourais d'envie de revenir ici. »

Elle a découvert qu'elle s'y sentait chez elle, tout autant qu'à Riesenburg.

« Pour ton apprentissage ?  
- Pour les possibilités d'apprentissage, pour la ville entière, et puis… pour toi en particulier aussi. »

Et finalement, devant le sourire de Paninya qui s'élargit, elle se retrouve à avouer :

« Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant. »

Voilà, c'est dit. Mais Paninya fronce les sourcils, surprise, dans l'attente de... quelque chose :  
« Et les frangins Elric ?  
- C'est différent. Eux sont ma famille. »

Mais encore... Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. La réponse est pourtant évidente :

« Toi, tu es ma première véritable amie.  
- Oh, allons ! Une fille épatante comme toi ! Sûrement, dans le village dont tu viens ..?  
- Je ne fréquentais pas beaucoup les filles de mon âge. Pas en dehors de l'école.  
- Dommage pour le monde...  
- Oh, je n'étais pas seule pour autant. Il y a beaucoup de monde avec qui je m'entends très bien. Et toi ?  
- Moi quoi ?  
- Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'amis.  
- À l'Atelier Garfiel ? Beeen... je m'entends très bien avec tout le monde. Mais maintenant que j'y pense ? Avant ça il y avait M'sieur Dominic seulement mais c'est plus un genre de père ou plutôt d'oncle bourru. Je m'entendais déjà bien avec le reste de sa famille, mieux qu'avec lui. Et depuis, Garfiel et tout... mais à côté de ce que je pense après toi ça n'est rien ! »

C'est là que Garfiel, justement, interrompt leur tête-à-tête :  
« Allons, les filles, vous n'allez pas rester là à jacasser toute la journée. Paninya, conduit plutôt Winry à sa chambre, aide-là à porter sa trousse à outils ! Et Winry, j'espère que tu es d'attaque, dès que possible j'aurai à te monter la jambe de Madame Corino.  
- Oui M'sieur ! »

Repassant la sangle sur son épaule Winry rétorque,  
« Mais je suis capable de porter mes affaires toute seule. Merci quand même ! »

Ah, l'intérêt qu'ils lui portent tous, ici...

« Je suis contente d'être revenue.  
- Nous de même, tu t'en doutes.  
- Alors, cette fois, tu penses bien qu'on ne te laissera plus repartir si facilement ! »

Elle leur répond en éclatant à nouveau d'un rire ravi.


	13. ode à la joie

**Titre : **Pour la joie  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Winry Rockbell x Paninya  
**Genre : **fluff  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#4, « rire » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **~460

oOo

Rush Valley, Terre Sainte des Automails... Ce que Winry aime particulièrement dans cette ville, c'est le nid d'espoirs qu'elle représente.

Les clients qui se présentent dans un atelier d'automail de province sont toujours remplis d'amertume suite à leur amputation et d'appréhension quant aux réparations qui les attendent. Ceux qui viennent à Rush Valley en revanche ont dépassé ce stade. Elle-même, quand elle s'apprête à placer ou changer une prothèse est toujours anxieuse de bien faire ; ici, elle est certaine de pouvoir devenir encore meilleure, et même si personne n'atteint jamais la perfection, de s'en approcher au moins le plus possible.  
Et puis il n'y a pas que des amputés et des mécaniciens. Il y a aussi toute une population lambda qui trouve leur présence normale, et inversement. L'automail est traité comme une industrie de plus, leur spécialité florissante, mais pas la fin unique non plus. Il n'y a pas de stigma social envers un groupe ou un autre !

Alors oui, se trouver là la remplit de bonne humeur. Elle attaque chacune de ses journées, chacune des tâches qui se présentent devant elle avec plaisir. Les accomplir avec succès renforce sa joie et son optimisme.

Et puis il y a Paninya.

Paninya, _poster girl_ pour Rush Valley. Paninya exemplifie la chirurgie couronnée de succès, démontre l'habileté de celui qui l'a équipée et aussi sa générosité. Paninya raconte à qui veut l'entendre comment la tragédie qui lui a ravi ses parents et ses jambes a ruiné sa vie puis comment l'opération lui a rendu l'espoir – sans se plaindre ; avec un grand sourire. He bien oui, c'est horrible que ça ait dû arriver, mais c'est arrivé quand même alors autant faire face et chercher ce qui peut arriver de positif ensuite. Donc elle demande qu'on laisse tomber le sujet du passé.

Après avoir comparé une fois leurs malheurs, les tragédies dans leurs passés, et la manière dont elles choisissent de se comporter au présent et de voir se profiler l'avenir, elle trouve en elle une âme sœur.

Sa façon de s'accrocher à voir le côté positif lui plaît. Celle de dire que les larmes n'ont pas leur place entre elles, encore plus.

Elle prend l'amour comme un moyen de célébrer la vie, en soi et pour soi ; pas juste une consolation pour quand ça va mal. Il faut le faire parce qu'on est heureux, affirme-t-elle.  
Et ainsi, souvent, elle rit pendant l'amour. Avant, sous les caresses, et quand le plaisir la prend, et après aussi. Pas par nervosité, ou par moquerie, ni rien de tel. C'est juste... sa façon d'exprimer son contentement. La surprise des premières fois à l'entendre rire ainsi, Winry apprend à l'adorer, et se fait un jeu de provoquer encore et encore ces rires contents.


	14. bouge ton corps !

**Titre : **Cette manière de faire corps  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#3, « mouvement » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Winry ne se lasse pas de voir Paninya évoluer devant elle. C'est cela qui l'a séduite en premier lieu : sa liberté de mouvement, l'aisance avec elle bouge. Son automail fait vraiment partie de son corps. Ils ont beau être artificiels, ce sont ses membres à part entière. Pas des prothèses lourdes et encombrantes mais ses vraies jambes : elles lui permettent de vivre sa vie de tous les jours aussi bien et peut-être même mieux que des membres de chair et d'os !  
Peut-être parce qu'elle a grandi avec, et cette idée la refroidit un peu. Ça peut vouloir dire qu'on s'habitue à tout et que ça reste un espoir pour tout le monde, ou bien que pour des gens accidentés à l'âge adulte une fenêtre d'adaptation serait déjà passée et les choses seront toujours plus dures. Ça peut aussi être parce que son mécanicien est excessivement doué. Alors ce n'est pas de chance pour les clients des autres qui recevront un service en-dessous d'une barre qu'il place très haut, mais il lui appartient de s'améliorer sans cesse pour atteindre, voire dépasser ! ce niveau et toujours offrir la meilleure qualité d'automail, la plus adaptée, et la maintenance la plus performante possible.

« Marche encore devant moi. »

Comme un mannequin, elle la fait défiler encore et encore. Elle lui demande tous les mouvements possibles et imaginables. Paninya ne se fait pas beaucoup prier au début… mais finit toujours pas trouver le temps un peu long.  
Winry apprécie autant les muscles naturels et la peau qui respire la santé que les pistons et les roulements à billes, et a le bonheur de le faire savoir.

« Tout en toi est vraiment magnifique !  
- Tiens, pas juste les jambes ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr qu'elles sont magnifiques, tes jambes, mais tout le reste aussi.  
- Attends de voir ça de plus près. »

Et Paninya prend son élan et se renverse pour changer d'appui. Marchant sur les mains, elle tourne autour de Winry, lui faisant signe en agitant un pied. Pied sur lequel essaie de se concentrer Winry pour ne pas trop regarder la manière dont le débardeur bâille sur le ventre bronzé ni l'étrangeté d'un sourire à l'envers.  
Elle devrait être bien plus à l'aise avec les jambes métalliques découvertes par un pantalon qui glisse jusqu'aux genoux – elle a l'habitude d'en voir ainsi en gros plan – mais... en fait, non, c'est la situation entière qui est trop étrange. Des automails bien élevés ne gigotent pas ainsi pendant une inspection !  
Et clairement, ça n'est pas parce que Paninya aurait du mal à maintenir son équilibre sur deux mains au lieu de ses pieds, non : elle le fait exprès. Elle joue avec Winry. Même à l'envers, elle danse autour d'elle, la taquine et lui échappe quand Winry tente d'approcher.

Quand prises d'un fou-rire inévitable, elles finissent par s'effondrer l'une sur l'autre, membres emmêlés, aucune des deux ne se préoccupe beaucoup de savoir laquelle a commis le faux mouvement qui vient de les envoyer au tapis.


	15. parce que c'était elle

**Titre : **Oui, mais…  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **amour vs incertitude  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#2, « amour » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **un bon millier

oOo

Quand est-ce que ce n'est plus juste craquer ni de l'amitié mais que ça se transcende et devient de l'amour ? où est la limite ?  
Elles apprécient la compagnie l'une de l'autre, s'adorent l'une l'autre et passent leur temps à se complimenter mutuellement.

« L'exemple parfait de l'utilité des automails qui redonne joie de vivre…  
- Ah, mais arrête de toujours tout rapporter à ça ! »

Au point de s'interroger sur ses propres sentiments… et de douter de ceux de l'autre. Arrive un moment où les compliments répétés de Winry, au lieu de flatter Paninya, finissent par la mettre mal à l'aise. Et pour s'en défaire, n'osant aborder le problème directement, elle plaisante avec le verbe _aimer_ :

« Des fois je me demande qui tu aimes vraiment : moi, ou le travail de M. Dominic ?  
- Allons !  
- Non, c'est vrai. Si je n'avais pas ces automails, tu ne m'aimerais pas ? »  
Winry proteste aussitôt :  
« Mais non, pas que ! toi toute entière. Les automails font partie d'une personne. C'est très important, pour un bon mécanicien, de considérer son client comme une personne à part entière. Sa personnalité, son mode de vie, ses besoins pour adapter la prothèse. Et puis… »

Comme d'habitude, Winry s'enflamme. Pourtant cette fois, les choses dérapent. Paninya l'interrompt  
« D'accord. Mais si je ne les avais pas, justement. Les autres parties, qu'en fais-tu ? »

Maintenant terriblement sérieuse, Paninya fait mentir l'image tellement joyeuse que Winry a d'elle.

« J'admire ton courage, ta persévérance, ton agilité, ton ouverture aux autres…  
- Mais tout ça, ça s'est révélé après l'accident puis la greffe.  
- Tu crois ? »  
Paninya opine :  
« Tu vois, je ne suis pas toujours joyeuse, et je ne l'ai pas toujours été. Pas quand j'étais amputée et abandonnée, déjà. Les automails je suis sûre qu'on peut vivre sans, y'a des tas de gens qui le font. Mais pas moi. Avec eux pour moi c'était la mobilité retrouvée et je vis beaucoup mieux avec que sans. Mais y'a pas que ça. La bonté que m'a témoignée m'sieur Dominic… c'était une histoire d'être humain avant tout ! »

Winry à son tour hoche la tête. Cette histoire, elle la connaît déjà où cela la mène-t-elle, quelle est la différence qu'elle voit là-dedans ?

« Et encore avant ça… Je ne me rappelle plus précisément. Mais je pense que s'il n'avait pas eu un tel geste pour moi, si je n'en avais pas eu besoin surtout, je n'aurais pas le même regard sur la vie. »

Paninya étouffe un soupir.

« Je ne sais même pas si je regrette mes parents et mes vraies jambes. Si, sans doute. Je ne vais pas me réjouir de les avoir perdus, c'était horrible quand c'est arrivé. Mais je ne peux rien y changer, alors autant être heureuse de ce qui m'est arrivé de bien ensuite, après. C'est là qu'entrent en jeu la persévérance et tout. Mais partir de quoi, est-ce que je l'aurais eu sans… »

Winry déglutit, une boule dans la gorge.

« Mes parents à moi... »

Si les Docteurs Rockbell n'avaient pas été tués au front, elle serait quand même devenue mécanicienne, elle aurait quand même mis tout son cœur dans sa passion des automails. Elle serait quand même devenue ce qu'elle est, et elle aurait été encore plus heureuse. Elle ne peut pas admettre que la perte de ses parents ait été essentielle à ce qu'elle est : elle ne lui a apporté que chagrin sa rage de vivre et d'être utile elle aurait pu la trouver ailleurs. Alors pour Paninya ? Elle sait déjà que sans leur accident, Ed et Al auraient été différents… et elle aurait préféré que ça n'arrive pas. Elle n'aurait pas eu autant l'occasion de les aider mais ç'aurait été tellement mieux pour eux !

La question, elle se la repose elle-même :  
Aime-t-elle les porteurs d'automails parce qu'ils la font se sentir utile ?  
Non. Un peu. Pas seulement. _Non_, mais…

« Seulement si tu n'avais pas ces automails, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée en premier lieu ?  
- Mais tu voyages. J'aurais pu te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, ici ou ailleurs.  
- Admettons.  
- Alors c'est non ?  
- Si ! »

Winry en reste persuadée : ça ne change pas le fond des personnes, ça révèle juste des choses cachées. Elle a toujours eu ce potentiel. Elle est toujours elle-même. Mais le fait d'avoir dû affronter ce doute la remue :

« Et… dans ce cas, et moi, alors ? Est-ce que j'aurais de la valeur si je n'étais pas mécanicienne ?  
- Ben tiens, évidemment ! Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Intelligente, courageuse aussi, sensible, gentille… et jolie, en plus.  
- Mais ça ne veut rien dire, ça.  
- Quand même, si. C'est peut-être dommage pour les gens qui ne sont pas beaux, mais c'est comme ça. On regarde plus facilement ceux qui le sont.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu crois que toi tu ne l'es pas.  
- Ben…  
- Parce que moi je te trouve jolie ! Encore une fois, tu as un corps magnifique avec ces muscles souples et tout, et une peau qui respire la santé et de beaux cheveux épais là où les miens sont tout cassants…  
- Et super brillants et tout doux.  
- Obligée d'en prendre soin.  
- Nan, les miens je les garde assez longs pour faire une queue de cheval qui ne me gêne pas et le reste je le coupe.  
- Tu pourrais les laisser pousser facilement.  
- Pas envie.  
- C'est ton choix. D'ailleurs, comme ça, ça te va bien. »

Et les voilà qui recommencent avec les compliments à tout propos… Elles ne vont quand même pas repartir à leur point de départ ?  
Winry reconnaît ce qu'elles sont en train de faire, lit l'attente d'autre chose dans le regard de Paninya, et y met un frein.

« Bon. On ne saura jamais comment ça aurait pu se passer différemment. Mais les choses telles qu'elles sont ?  
- Moi je te dis, j'en suis heureuse.  
- Comme tu es. Comme… nous sommes. Et… »

Une main se pose sur sa joue, leurs regards se rencontrent et ne se lâchent plus. Elles ne seront jamais sûres de laquelle l'a dit la première et trouveront bien plus joli de penser qu'elles l'ont prononcé en même temps :

« Je t'aime. Toi. »


	16. peut être

5ème et dernière... pour cette fois ?**  
**

* * *

**Titre : **Des peut-être  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Paninya/Winry Rockbell  
**Genre : **un peu doux/amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **2#5, « mémoire » pour 5 sens  
**Nombre de mots : **275

oOo

Les tragédies dans leurs passés respectifs et les drames qui arrivent encore autour d'elles aujourd'hui leur ont appris cela : rien ne dure éternellement. Winry et Paninya ne sont pas naïves au point de s'imaginer que l'Échange Équivalent des alchimistes s'applique à la destinée et que parce qu'elles ont déjà souffert et perdu beaucoup dans leur enfance, elles sont à l'abri du malheur pour le reste de leur vie. Ça ne marche pas comme ça, non.  
Mais elles ne sont pas non plus pessimistes à craindre chaque horreur que la vie a _peut-être_ en réserve pour elles !  
Elles vivent leur vie de façon réaliste, c'est tout, en espérant que tout ira bien et en sachant que si quelque chose de triste devait arriver, elles n'y seront jamais complètement préparées mais il faudra toujours y faire face.

En attendant, elles s'appliquent à profiter de ce qu'elles ont devant elles, à se réjouir de ce qu'elles peuvent, et à faire durer joie, plaisir et bonheur.

Ce qu'elles vivent ensemble, ça ne sera peut-être pas pour toujours, c'est vrai. Mais elles ne se pourrissent pas la vie d'avance à attendre que les choses tombent en morceaux : au contraire, elles se construisent ensemble les plus beaux souvenirs possibles pour cimenter leur couple, pour que ça marche, pour que ça dure… et pour ne rien regretter, aussi, pour quand ça se terminera qu'elles mûrissent et vieillissent ensemble et que ça soit le plus tard possible, ou que ça arrive plus tôt et aillent refaire leur vie ailleurs. Pour faire durer le présent à l'infini, et on verra bien plus tard de quoi sera fait le futur !


End file.
